sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ale'an Valen Urdrenn
Ale’an Valen Urdrenn was born 10 Orenda, 2680 of the Fourth Age. His home was the City of Varkus. His father was the General of the city’s army, and his uncle was the Bishop in the temple of Aarun. Valen was raised learning the ways of war as well as what was right and pleasing in the eyes of his god. Valen grew and wed a beautiful Elvin woman. Valen was sent by his uncle to an Elvin city to retrieve some scrolls that were needed. Valen left his people and set out on his personal pilgrimage. While returning home the black wind came to his people. Valen entered what was left of the temple to Aarun where he found members of his family along with the temple's priests mutilated in front of the altar of Aarun. Valen approached the remains of his father, and taking up the sword of his ancestors, swore an oath of vengeance to his god. Valen then went in search of his wife, who was not among the dead. He found her not far away being devoured by a goblin. He went mad. He felt his head swim and his body tense as he took the head of the foul beast. Darkness took him and it seemed to Valen as if he swam in it. Twisting and turning in the vast murky waters of nothingness. It was in this dream state that a majestic golden bird appeared to him and led him out of the "nothingness." When Valen came to he was wandering in a dense wood. After some time he made his way to the town of Shadowdale where he lived as a vagabond for a time. One night as he reclined in a gutter, a group of men happened by the place where he lay. One of them saw the gilded hilt of the sword that Valen had so diligently hid for all this time. The man drew his sword in an attempt to murder Valen and take his weapon. Instead, Valen plunged his father’s sword into the man’s heart as a payment for his intent. The other men were terrified and asked for Valen's name for the man that was killed was a member of the assassin guild in that town. Valen responded with, "I am nothing." He had no home, no people, and no family. The men persisted believing he must be royalty... a Baron at the least. His clothing, although tattered were finely made and shown still a remnant of gold. From that point on Valen left his name and history behind and took up the name of Baron, given to him by the guild. Baron joined the guild and over the years perfected his art’s. As time went on the jobs became more difficult and Baron started to hate himself. His last job was the assassination of a Chatul priestess. As he looked upon the lifeless, blood soaked body of the woman the image of his wife and the hatred of the foul beasts that took all that was good in his life, overcame him. Placing the bloody dagger by a Chatul child sleeping nearby, Baron fled into the night and wandered for a time seeking training from the Northern Rangers. During this time, Baron met with Gauthak, an Arxis ranger and his son Kiothi. Baron trained with Gauthak for many years, and learned the ways of the wild. Having learned what he could, Baron bid farewell to Gauthak and Kiothi and started his long journey back to Shadowdale. While returning to the town of Shadowdale, Baron passed by the stronghold of a dark mage that had taken residence in his absence. It seemed to him that a dark filth came from that place and perverted the surrounding lands. Upon returning to the town, Baron assembled the guild to destroy the mage. Baron and one other were the only survivors of the terrors of that day. After the epic failure to destroy the black mage Baron returned to Shadowdale and collected what wealth the guild left behind. He then travelled East as a merchant seeking heroes to manipulate into his service while plotting the eventual demise of the mage. Years later, Baron was a merchant traveling in Linerra, in the year 208 of the Fourth Age. He stopped in Esteroak, southern Egoras, where he met up with an old friend, Keothi Vo'Gauthak. After this meeting, Baron found himself running into a small group of adventurers over and over again. It was in the town of Shadowdale that Baron's goods were destroyed. Without an Egoras gold coin to his name, Baron begain to travel with Keothi Vo'Gauthak and Wing. After a time Baron confessed his past to Wing. With kindness and understanding Wing helped Baron come to terms with his past. Baron made reconciliation with Aarun for the wrongs he had committed. In time Valen discarded the name given to him in Shadowdale and set off with Wing to the Chatul city of Aelin Lhûg to accept judgment for the murder of the Chatul priestess. During this time Valen learned that the woman he had murdered was Wing’s Aunt. After a trial, Priestess Nightrunner set a penance on Valen for his sin. With his life, faith, and conviction restored Valen set off to the next stage in his long life. Category:Characters